derken_en_krakersfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Homebrew regels
Combat Advantage is geen +2 op de rol maar rollen met advantage (2d20 rollen, neem de hoogste.) * In gevechten verdient een snelle beurt in combinatie met goed rollenspel een Floepie +1. Deze is in te zetten om een rol met +1 te verhogen. Drie +1 floepies zijn in te wisselen voor een Floepie +2 (ook om een rol te verhogen.) Drie +2 floepies zijn in te wisselen voor een rol op de Table of Fun. *Second wind = move in plaats van standard action *Dungeoneering wordt gebruikt voor constructies in elkaar sleutelen. *Als alle dailies en encounters van een karakter gebruikt zijn mag die aan het eind van zijn/haar beurt een d6 rollen. Bij een 6 krijgt dit karakter een encounter power terug. Als dit karakter ook nog een 4 rolt op een d4 wordt dit zelfs een daily. *Opstaan vanuit prone kost de helft van je movement Injuries: Three circumstances might cause a character to sustain an injury: dropping below 1 hit point, failing three death saving throws before taking a short rest or an extended rest, or taking damage that reduces his or her hit points to his or her bloodied value expressed as a negative number. Minor and Major The effects of injuries are spelled out on the Injury cards. A minor injury has the effect described in the “Minor” section. A major injury has the effect described in both the “Major” section and the “Minor” section. For example, the Ruptured Spleen injury also includes the effects of Gut Wound (the minor injury on that card). More than One Injury A character can sustain only one injury per encounter but can have two or more injuries during an adventure (see “Multiple Injuries” below). Dropping Below 1 Hit Point When a character drops below 1 hit point, he or she risks sustaining an injury. At the end of an encounter, any character who dropped below 1 hit point during the encounter makes a saving throw. On a save, the character avoids injury. On a failure, the player draws a card from the Injury deck; the character suffers the minor injury on the card. If a character drops below 1 hit point multiple times during an encounter, the player still makes a single saving throw at the end of the encounter to determine whether he or she sustains a minor injury. If a character sustains a major injury during an encounter (see below), the player does not make this saving throw. Failing Three Death Saving Throws Any character who fails three death saving throws automatically sustains a major injury and does not die. After the character fails the third death saving throw, the player draws a card from the Injury deck, and suffers the major injury there. In addition, the character falls unconscious until the end of the encounter. At the end of the encounter, the character regains consciousness and has 1 hit point. Falling to Your Negative Bloodied Value in Hit Points As with failing three death saving throws, the character automatically sustains an injury after taking damage that reduces his or her current hit points to his or her bloodied value expressed as a negative number. The player draws a card from the Injury deck, and the character suffers the effect shown in the “Major” section. In addition, the character falls unconscious until the end of the encounter. At the end of the encounter, the character regains consciousness and has 1 hit point. Multiple Injuries Over the course of an adventure, a character might sustain more than one injury. If two or more injuries impose penalties on the same game statistic, the effects are cumulative. Duplicate Injuries If you are using an Injury deck that’s larger than one card of each type, a character cannot incur multiple instances of the same injury. If a character who has a minor injury sustains the same injury again, the player discards the duplicate card, and the severity of the injury increases to major. If the duplicated injury is major, the player discards the duplicate card and draws a new one. Recover Characters can attempt to recover from their injuries at the end of each extended rest. An injured character makes an Endurance check for each injury. Use a moderate DC of the character’s level. On a success, the character reduces the severity of a major injury to minor, or if the severity was already minor, the character recovers from the injury (discarding the card). On a failure, the severity of the injury remains unchanged. A character who has training in the Heal skill can use that skill to attempt to aid an ally’s Endurance check for the purpose of recovering from an injury (using the rules for aiding another). A character can aid only one ally per extended rest and must make a separate Heal check for each injury. Characters can also use the Remove Affliction ritual to treat an injury. The penalty to the Heal check equals the injured character’s level if treating a minor injury, or the injured character’s level + 5 if treating a major injury. If successful in either case, the character recovers from the injury (discarding the card). Regardless of whether a character recovers from an injury naturally or with magical aid, telltale scars often remain. Retired adventurers bear such marks with rueful pride; each scar tells a story. Categorie:Meta-informatie